flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Birds
Angry Birds is a puzzle video game developed by Finnish computer game devoleper Rovio entertaiment that started the Angry Birds franchise. Inspired primarily by a sketch of stylized wingless birds, the game was first released for iOS in December 2009. Since that time, over 12 million copies of the game have been purchased from the iOS App Store, which has prompted the company to design versions for other touchscreen-based smartphones, most notably those using the Andriod, Symbian, Windows phone and Black Berry 10 operating systems. It has since expanded to videogameconsoles and for PCs. In the game, players use a slingshot to launch birds at pigs stationed on or within various structures, with the intent of destroying all the pigs on the playing field. As players advance through the game, new types of birds become available, some with special abilities that can be activated by the player. Rovio Mobile has supported Angry Birds with numerous free updates that add additional game content, and the company has also released stand-alone holiday and promotional versions of the game. Angry Birds has been praised for its successful combination of addictive gameplay, comical style, and low price. Its popularity led to versions of Angry Birds being created for personal computers and gaming consoles, a market for merchandise featuring its characters and even long-term plans for a feature film or television series. With a combined 2 billion downloads, as of January 2014, across all platforms and including both regular and special editions, the game has been called "one of the most mainstream games out right now", "one of the great runaway hits of 2010", and "the largest mobile app success the world has seen so far". Gameplay In Angry Birds, the player controls a flock of multi-colored birds that are attempting to retrieve their eggs, which have been stolen by a group of hungry green pigs. On each level, the pigs are sheltered by structures made of various materials such as wood, glass, and stone, and the objective of the game is to eliminate all the pigs on the level. Using a slingshot, players launch the birds with the intent of either hitting the pigs directly or damaging the structures, causing them to collapse and eliminate the pigs. In various stages of the game, additional objects such as explosive crates and rocks are found in the structures, and may be used in conjunction with the birds to destroy hard-to-reach pigs. There are several different types of birds used in the game. In the earliest levels, Red is the only one available. As the player advances through the game, additional types of birds become available. Some birds are effective against particular materials, and some have special abilities that may be activated by the player while the bird is airborne. For example, Chuck speeds up, The Blues separates into three birds and Matilda can drop an egg-shaped projectile. The pigs themselves also appear in different sizes. While small pigs are relatively weak and are easily destroyed either by direct hits or by debris from the damaged structures, larger pigs are able to sustain more damage. In addition, some pigs wear corporals as armor, making them even more resistant to damage. Each level starts with the number, types, and order of birds pre-determined. If all of the pigs are defeated by the time the last bird is used, the level is completed and the next level is unlocked. Points are scored for each pig defeated as well as for damage to, or destruction of, structures, and bonus points are awarded for any unused birds. Upon completing each level, players receive one, two, or three stars, depending on the score received. Players may re-attempt unlocked levels as many times as they wish in order to complete them successfully or to earn additional points or stars. Episodes Poached Eggs Mighty Hoax Danger Above The Big Setup Ham 'Em High Mine & Dine Birdday Party Bad Piggies Red's Mighty Feathers Short Fuse Surf & Turf Golden Eggs Birds Red The blues chuck Bomb Matilda Hal Terence Mighty Eagle Bubbles Stella Egg defender Other Angry Birds games ''Angry Birds Seasons'' This game was first released on October 21, 2010 as Angry Birds Halloween. Over time additional several holiday-themed episodes were added. ''Angry Birds Rio'' Angry Birds Rio was released on March 22, 2011. The game is a marketing tie-in based on the 20th Century Fox animated film Rio. ''Angry Birds Space'' Angry Birds Space was released on March 22, 2012, The game features elements from the preceding Angry Birds games as well as new gameplay mechanics. The stage is no lo nger flat, instead comprising several different planets, each of which has its own gravitational field that affects the trajectory of the birds after launch. ''Angry Birds Star Wars'' Angry Birds Star Wars was released on November 8, 2012. Merchandise related to the game was released on October 17. The game is a crossover with the Star Wars original trilogy, and casts the Angry Birds as the Rebels and the Piggies as the Empire. ''Angry Birds Friends'' Angry Birds Friends was first released as a Facebook app in May 2012 and was later released for mobile devices on May 2, 2013. The game features six-stage tournaments that change every week. ''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' Angry Birds Star Wars II was released on September 19, 2013. The game is compatible with Hasbro Telepod technology to allow the player to summon a specific bird or pig into the game. The game is a crossover with the Star Wars prequel trilogy, and for the first time allows players to be either on the Bird Side as the birds or the Pork Side as the pigs. ''Angry Birds Go! ''Angry Birds Go! is a kart game released on December 11, 2013. The downhill racing game features birds and pigs from the Angry Birds series as racers, each with unique powers. ''Angry Birds Stella'' On February 13, 2014, Rovio revealed Angry Birds Stella, which takes on a markedly different approach to the other games in the series. This entry will focus on characters and adventure, and is described as being "about inspiration, empowerment and other real issues, without forgetting entertainment and quirky fun." Category:App Category:E for Everyone Category:Rage Game